When The Truth Comes Out
by TheAmazingGrace
Summary: Ginny has always hated Draco and vice versa. But when Ginny discovers the truth about him and attempts a friendship what will happen?
1. Behind The Bookshelves

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh.

Chapter 1

Learning In The Library

It was late November and the Library was especially cold and drafty. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter sat quietly at a back table. Ginny was attempting to concentrate on her Potions essay but her mind was somewhere else… "I have to go, I'm meeting Lavender by the lake. Wish me luck." Said Harry with a wink.

Harry and herself had broken up the year before. After all that crushing and confusion, they just seemed… completely incompatible. Ever since the breakup they've been great friends, closer to each other than anyone else. A few months ago Harry started dating Lavender, everyone thought it was an odd match, but Ginny thought it was good for Harry to have a carefree relationship, and that's exactly what they had.

Ginny couldn't help but feel lonely, not because she missed Harry, that wasn't it at all. It just seemed everyone had someone but her. Especially with Ron and Hermione hanging all over each other constantly. Plus with Christmas in just one month it was getting worse and worse. All the couples were getting sappier and sappier and stressing about what gift to give. It was getting sickening. But as sickening as it was, she wanted to sickening and sappy and have a boy to hold her hand and have his arms around her when she got cold and sad.

She just couldn't concentrate at all, so she got up and decided to get a book for light reading. She was in the mood for cheesy romance, if she couldn't have any she could at least read about it. She finally chose a book entitled Magic Love about a girl who enchants her dream boy into falling in love with her but in the process realizes she was really in love with her best friend. She stuck the book into her robes, so no one would spot it, and headed back to her table.

As she turned around the bookcase she noticed a boy sitting at her table, she could only see him from the back, but he had shaggy blond hair and a nice build, and she noticed his shoulders. They were wide and firm. Ginny had a thing for shoulders… "Ermm Hello?" she said.

The boy turned around "yes?"

That boy was Draco Malfoy. She was disgusted she had any thoughts of that scumbag being attractive. "What the hell are you doing at my table Malfoy? Reading up on Death Eaters? Getting tips?" ' I'll have to wash my brain later. Ew.'

"I'm not a fucking Death Eater Weasel. And I didn't know this was your table. If I had I would had sprayed disinfectant before I sat down." Draco snidely replied as he gathered his things, he accidentally knocked over a huge stack over papers. Ginny bent down to help him without thinking, and the book fell out. Draco took one look and started laughing.

"Nice book Weasley. So lonely without Potter you have to read those books to keep you eh… warm at night?" He said with a grin.

"Shut up." Said Ginny as she placed some of his papers on the table. 'Why am I even helping this asshole?' she asked herself. But when she looked at the papers she was completely shocked.

_Dear Father,_

_I can't do this. I cannot follow in your footsteps. I am not like you. I can't become a servant to the Dark Lord. I just….. _

And that was it. Page after page it was the beginning of a letter to Draco's father. Each one expressing that he doesn't want to become a Death Eater. Not one letter was finished.

"Stop looking at my shit!" he yelled.

"I. I. I'm sorry." Ginny was just so shocked she didn't know what to say. She had always thought Draco was as horrible as his father. Ready and willing to kill for He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Whatever. Don't tell anyone about this. Ok?"

"Why? Do you want people to continue thinking your evil when you're not?"

How could he answer such a question? He couldn't talk to Weasley. Her family was his arch enemy. But he couldn't stop his answer.. He hadn't talked to anyone about it and things don't sit well when bottled up in him.

"I can't have anyone knowing until I can finally finish this letter. Until… I'm ready to expose myself as.. Me and not who my father wants me to be."

"Oh. I see. It must be hard always pretending you're someone you're not."

"Why the hell am I talking to you? I need to go."

Ginny knew he needed someone to talk to. And she knew he couldn't talk to his friends, they were just like his father. As she thought about this she just felt.. Well she felt sad for him. So without thinking, because that's the kind of person Ginny was, she said "You can talk to me Draco. I'm not like my brothers or your friends. I'll listen and I won't judge. I won't tell anyone. But I know I'm the only person you can talk to."

"I'll think about it" He said and quickly disappeared into the bookshelves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Review and tell me what you think. Be honest. It's my first story so I know It's not anything great.

But I hope you liked it!


	2. To Tell Or Not To Tell

'What's wrong with me? Why had I said anything at all. How could I let her see the letters?'

He knew that he couldn't let Ginny tell anyone, he wasn't ready for anyone to think he was… a nice person. He was well aware that he was no angel, and he was to blame for all he had done, but he wanted to become a good person, he was sick of hurting people, he had seen what his father has done, and how even him had hurt people and it just made him sad. He just wasn't sure yet if he could become a good person all on his own. He'd have to leave all his friends and his family behind, mostly because after he said he wouldn't become a Death Eater the would never speak to him again.

He decided to think on it overnight. Something he had resigned to do every night ever since he'd received the letter from his father. He re-read for the letter for the 10th time.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sure you will be very glad to know the Dark Lord has decided to accept you as a Death Eater. I always knew he would. Be prepared to be initiated when you return for Christmas. A wonderful present for the family right?_

_Your Father,_

_Lucius_

'A wonderful present my arse' he thought to himself as he drifted off to a troubled sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Could we really be friends? Has he really changed? ' Ginny could not stop thinking about what had happened between her and Draco in the library. She was still shocked that the person she had hated for so long, and had always known to be the horrible person in school, as long as the school's own "man-whore". Ginny tried to push the subject out of her mind., so she picked up the book from the library and started to read.

It ended up being all about a slutty girl trying to do it with the hott guy and then deciding her friend was better in bed… yea a real love story. So she put it down, because it made her feel all the more lonely. Ginny wasn't a slut, but she had had sex before, with Harry and once with Seamus when they dated at the end of last year. She never really liked it that much, but she knew deep down inside when she found the right person that it would be great and everything would fit and it would be perfect and she would forget about the times before because they wouldn't matter anymore, all that would matter was that person and that moment.

She was getting way to sappy so she decided to go to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco sat next to Morag (his best friend since he ditched Crabbe and Goyle in 6th year, they were just so damn dumb) at the breakfast table.

"Look at Pansy… she lost a few. She's looking pretty good. Maybe I'll take her "for a walk later"" Said Morag with a laugh.

"Huh? Pansy o yea sure."

"You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"Have you seen Millicent?"

"When today?"

"No. I was just wondering if you guys you were still together. I guess not."

"We were never together. Well we were but we weren't dating. You know what I mean."

"Man you go through girls like I change my underwear."

"No I don't."

"You're thinking about a new one right now."

"No I'm not." But he was. He couldn't get Ginny of his mind. He decided that he could confide in her, mostly because he needed to talk to anyone, soon.

"Whatever. I got my letter, from my dad. About you know… Did you?"

"Yea…" Said Draco trailing off

"I'm so excited. It's over break and they usually don't take us this young but" Morag babbled on and on.

"I have to go" said Draco abruptly. He saw the flash of red hair he had been looking for and decided to go talk to Weasley.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I have to go guys. I want to return a book before class." Ginny said to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Ok" they all replied, not really listening.

Ginny was walking quietly through the halls when she could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her. She always was a little paranoid, so she turned and saw Draco trailing her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"I..I..I wanted to talk." He admitted.

"I'm glad." She said "Come to the library with me. We can skip first period."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Please Review!

Ps: Do I suck?


End file.
